Ageing brings with it many changes to the appearance of skin. Of particular concern to individuals wishing to maintain a youthful appearance is the reduction or elimination of skin imperfections such as wrinkles, age spots or general unevenness of skin tone.
Thus there has been considerable effort by the cosmetics industry to provide compositions which can mask or at least attenuate skin imperfections. Often this is achieved by creation of a matte effect using materials such as talc, silica, kaolin and other inorganic particulates. These inorganic particulates achieve a matte effect due to their optical properties.
An alternative approach is referred to as achieving blurring effect. Here the incoming light is distorted by scattering (lensing). Components of the cosmetic composition in this mechanism operate as lenses to bend and twist light in a variety of directions.
Traditional approaches, unfortunately, either hide imperfections in the absence of radiance or result in radiance and healthy glow but with aesthetically displeasing skin appearance, for example, through enhanced visibility of skin topography.
We have recognised that there remains a need to provide a compositions which are capable of giving better blurring effect to skin, while maintaining preferably improving lightness. Therefore, after extensive experimentation, we developed a personal care composition comprising turbostratic boron nitride, porous silica and a cosmetically acceptable carrier, which has a higher blurring efficacy without compromise of lightness.